1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pest or insect repellent or control devices and more particularly to a novel animal collar adapted to carry a removable repellent or control strip on the inside of a collar strap which may be readily detached after a period of time when the repellent or control substances impregnated therein has weakened so as to be non-effective.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the usual practice to place a collar about the neck of an animal which is impregnated with a pest or insect repellent or control substance so that pests and insects carried on the body of the animal are repelled or controlled. Such prior devices are generally referred to as "flea collars" and are used in addition to collars which are intended to be joined with a leash for animal control purposes such as walking or the like. Therefore, it can be seen that problems and difficulties can be encountered when using two collars about the same animal's neck for achieving two different purposes. The collars tend to bind and damage can occur to either one of the collars due to rivets, fasteners or other construction materials used in the manufacture of the collars.
In some instances, a separate collar is used for either animal restraint or leash purposes or for leash or pest and insect repellent purposes. The repellent or control substance type of collar has a short lived existence and rapidly deteriorates to the point where is is not effective for its intended purpose. At this time, the pest collar is removed and thrown away so that the collar must be replaced by a new collar with fresh substance or ingredients impregnated therein. Such a procedure is costly since it is usual that the collar needs replacement every three to four months and there is no salvage of the original collar.
Therefore, there has been a long-standing need to provide a single collar for achieving insect or pest repellent or control purposes and well as for providing animal control purposes during walking or other procedures. Such a collar should be unitary in its construction so that the collar can be used for animal control purposes and need not be discarded when a change of insect or pest control or repellent substance is needed.